


Eighth Day- Sunny and Warm

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 12 Days of Chuck [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Eighth Day- Sunny and Warm

“I hate the cold, Chuck.” You sighed, walking out of your bedroom, wrapped in a blanket. The heat had gone out some time during the night- in the whole building. So, you were miserable. You’d gotten a call that morning that it would be back by that night. Until then, you were forced to bundle up and deal with it.

He sat on the couch, and part of you hated him for being unaffected by the drop in temperature. There was no indication that he cared in any way. He gave you that smile that made it impossible to stay mad at him. “Want me to warm you up?” He smirked.

Rolling your eyes, you moved to curl up next to him. Burrowing into his chest, a shiver ran down your spine. “I’m not getting out of this cocoon of warmth. Even for the promise of screaming your name.” You chuckled.

Chuck shook his head. “Although, that does sound like a good time, that’s not what I meant.” He snapped his fingers, and the two of you were on a stretch of beach- completely alone. You were in your favorite bikini, and he was in a pair of swim trunks. “This is what I meant.”

“Oh, this is amazing.” You sighed, moving to lay on your back.

“Okay, to be honest, this was my plan for today anyway. The heat just happened to die the night before.” Chuck laughed. “Figured you could relax- like you’re supposed to do this time of year.” He smiled over at you. You were stretched out, eyes closed. “We have all day to swim, lounge, have some drinks, and maybe hit up the pier.”

You smiled over at him. “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
